1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-woven fabric, a method for fabricating the non-woven fabric, a gas fuel generation device, and a method for generating gas fuel. Particularly, the invention relates to a non-woven fabric having solid particles, a method for fabricating the non-woven fabric, a gas fuel generation device using the non-woven fabric, and a method for generating gas fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell (FC) is a power generation device capable of converting chemical energy into electricity. Taking a proton exchange membrane FC as an example, the operation principle thereof is as follows. Hydrogen is oxidized in an anode catalyst layer to generate hydrogen ions (H+) and electrons (e−). The hydrogen ions may be transmitted to a cathode through a proton exchange membrane, and the electrons are transmitted to a load through an external circuit and then are transmitted to the cathode. Oxygen supplied to the cathode, the hydrogen ions, and the electrodes may have a reduction reaction in a cathode catalyst layer to generate water. The hydrogen for an anode may be obtained through a hydrogen storage technique via solid sodium borohydride (NaBH4), for example, which water reacts with the reactant (solid NaBH4) to generate hydrogen.
To reduce a size of the reactant, the solid NaBH4 is pressed as a tablet-form. Water would slowly enter the tablet-form solid NaBH4 by infiltration. When the water is insufficient, the water only reacts with NaBH4 on the surface of the tablet-form solid NaBH4 without infiltrating inside the solid NaBH4, which may reduce hydrogen generation efficiency. Moreover, the generated hydrogen may bubble the surface of the solid NaBH4, which hinders the water to enter the interior of the solid NaBH4. Furthermore, after a part of the tablet-form solid NaBH4 reacts with water, a whole structure of tablet-form solid NaBH4 will deforms, so that paths where the hydrogen escapes from the inside of the tablet-form solid NaBH4 are varied, which may cause unstable hydrogen generation rate.
Taiwan Patent No. 1319020 discloses a core-sheath composite fibre capable of being used in collaboration with natural fibre to fabricate non-woven fabrics, in which a sheath material has a melting point of 88° C. to 130° C. approximately, while a core material has a higher melting point than that of the sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,204 discloses a method for fabricating non-woven fabrics by using polyethylene (PE) and polypropylene (PP). U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,496 discloses a power device, in which a hydrogen generator has micro diffusion particles of boron sodium hydride and catalyst, and the micro diffusion particles reacts with water to generate hydrogen. U.S. Patent No. 20080233462 discloses a solid fuel container, in which a container wall has an absorption layer, and the absorption layer is fabricated by paper fluff, non-woven fabric, paper, and foamed plastic, etc.